Otoño
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Fueron tantas las misiones y dificultades que pasamos juntos, tantas las pequeñas conversaciones que me forzabas a tener contigo, tantos los desacuerdos y discusiones que compartimos, tantas las miradas que intercambiamos, tantos los recuerdos que creamos sólo los dos, que ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que sentía por ti. Advertencia: Yaoi.


**Hola~**

**Bien, es el primer fic de Saint Seiya que escribo y espero que les guste, pero más que nada es un regalo para mi hermosa y adorada Twinny, Issie-chan (****MissLouder)!**

**Sabes que te adoro y decidí hacerte este regalo sobre una de nuestras OTPs favoritas!**

* * *

><p><strong>+ OTOÑO +<strong>

**-o-**

_Fueron tantas las misiones y dificultades que pasamos juntos, tantas las pequeñas conversaciones que me forzabas a tener contigo, tantos los desacuerdos y discusiones que compartimos, tantas las miradas que intercambiamos, tantos los recuerdos que creamos sólo los dos, que ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que sentía por ti._

**~~~~0~~~~**

La soledad me acompañaba siempre, así que realmente no había necesidad de involucrarme con nadie. El vacio en mi recinto me recordaba que había suficiente espacio para soltar libremente mis pensamientos, sin tener que ilustrárselos a nadie. El aroma de las rosas me prevenía del peligro inminente que representaba para cualquiera, así que nunca sentí la necesidad de acercarme a nadie... O eso creía.

Quizás parte de mi deseaba un cambio. Quizás sólo necesitaba que alguien como tú apareciera en mi vida para devolverme la sonrisa que había perdido para lograr deslindarme del mundo. Pero en serio, pasé por muchos problemas debido a ti, ojalá y hubieras sido un poco más considerado. Si lo pienso con calma, me doy cuenta de lo terrible y brutalmente tenaz que fuiste para lograr enamorarme. Sin duda hubo momentos en que te odié más que a nadie, pero siempre lograste hacerme caer por ti de nuevo porque, sin importar lo que pasara, tú siempre estabas ahí; esperándome aunque yo te alejara; hablándome aunque yo te ignorara; mirándome aunque yo te evadiera; amándome aunque yo pretendiera no hacerlo.

Puedo recordar con claridad el día que decidiste destrozar mi cómoda barrera. Era una madrugada de otoño. Como aún ni si quiera salía el sol, no portaba mi armadura y estaba recostado en mi cama mirando el techo como si nada más importara. La noche anterior acabábamos de regresar de una misión en las cercanías del Santuario y aún me sentía cansado, deseaba quedarme en mi templo todo el día, quizás trabajar un poco en el jardín más tarde o quizás, si no hubieras llegado, dormir todo el día.

– Maldita sea... – Te escuché en la cercanía. – ¿Por qué quiere verme a esta hora el viejo?

Al percatarme que eras tú, quise aparentar que seguía dormido, pero fue muy tarde y tuviste que cruzar tu mirada con la mía.

– Oh, Albafica. – Sonreíste a modo de saludo, luego adquiriste un tono serio, quizás decepcionado. – Oh, vaya, entonces sí eres hombre. Rayos.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Lo siento, pero es que tenía mis dudas. – Explicaste desde el marco de la puerta.

– Quiero decir que qué haces aquí.

– Ah, eso. – Dijiste avanzando en dirección mía. – Sólo venía de paso, voy con el viejo Patriarca. Aunque te parezca difícil de creer, yo también entreno de vez en cuando.

No respondí, pero como siempre me preparé a ponerme a la defensiva porque seguías acercándote acortando peligrosamente la distancia. Estabas a punto de sentarte en la esquina de la cama cuando te detuvieron mis palabras.

– Alto. ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?

– Pues...

– Te pediré, por favor, que te retires. – Me viste algo incrédulo. – Es por tu propio bien... Es peligroso que te acerques demasiado. Además– –

– Aaah, Alba-chan, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan jodidamente reservado? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aprender a divertirte un poco, eh? ¿Piensas pasar el resto de tus días cumpliendo misiones y luego confinándote en este maldito templo vacío?

Mi menté se quedó en blanco. Independientemente de si tenías razón o no, hubo algo en ese argumento que me intrigó más que el resto. Y no fue lo de ser reservado, ni lo de cumplir misiones ni lo de confinarme, ni las palabras altisonantes ni lo del vacío.

– ¿Alba-chan? – Pregunté.

– Ah, sí. Albafica es muy largo, así que lo acorté.

– Son exactamente la misma cantidad de letras. – Argumenté sin razón alguna. – Por favor, llámame apropiadamente, ¿quieres?

– ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! – Te quejaste. – ¡Tu ganas, Albita, tu ganas!

– ¡Oye! Te pedí que– –

Y te dejaste caer a un lado mío, un poco más y habrías caído encima de mí. De nuevo sentí que algo no andaba bien. Parte de mi comenzaba a alterarse, ¿por qué siempre tenía que caer en tu juego? Era importante que no te acercaras a mí, que nadie lo hiciera, no por gusto, porque era peligroso.

Apreté los puños por inercia. ¿Rodearme de gente? ¿Conversar? ¿Involucrarme con los demás? No. No contigo, ni con nadie.

– Bien. – Se necesitaban dos personas para ese juego, así que con uno de los dos fuera, el problema se arreglaría. – Me retiro.

Iba a ponerme de pie, pero jalaste mi brazo para evitar que me levantara.

– ¡Hey, no hemos terminado de hablar!

– Yo creo que sí. – Forcejeé.

– Te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿en serio quieres vivir confinado en este templo por el resto de tus días?

– No tengo porqué contestarte. No tiene nada que ver contigo. – Te dije decidido a acabar con esa discusión, pero algo en tu mirada logró paralizarme.

Estabas... ¿Enojado? Para mí fue algo increíble. Nunca importaba lo que te hiciera o te dijera, siempre parecías contento con el resultado y esta vez era diferente.

– ¿Que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? – Preguntaste en un tono amargo. – Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo después de esto.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me jalaste hacia ti y bruscamente estampaste mis labios contra los tuyos. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente reaccionaron como debieron. Era la primera vez que mi cuerpo experimentaba esa cercanía, esa calidez, y mi corazón aumentó su ritmo cardiaco. Uno de tus brazos me rodeaba el cuello al tiempo que enredabas tus dedos entre mi cabello, mientras que el otro acariciaba con lentitud mi espalda. Tus labios saboreaban los míos con movimientos sencillos que yo desconocía, sin prisa, sin agresividad, sólo buscando sensaciones placenteras. Te separaste un poco para recuperar el aliento. Ni el nuevo aire que entró en mis pulmones, ni el visible hilito de saliva que aún conectaba nuestros labios, me hizo reaccionar y te apoderaste de ellos de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Y no fue hasta que tu lengua se coló en mi boca que al fin recuperé la capacidad motora. Me alejé impulsándome con ayuda de mi cosmos y planté mi puño en tu cara.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el que nuestras respiraciones trataban de tranquilizarse.

– Tú... – Dijiste limpiando el rastro de sangre de tu labio. – ¡¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda de "es por tu propio bien"?! ¡¿Seguro que no quieres matarme?!

– ¡Fue porque...! Me besaste... – Contesté sintiendo cierta calidez en el rostro. – Idiota.

– Hey, no lo digas como si hubiera sido un beso cualquiera. – Reclamaste. – Te besé porque me gustas, Albafica de Piscis.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Ahora tú hablabas de amor? Sin duda, algo andaba mal ese día. Te miré de nuevo con la intención de hacer que te tragaras tus palabras, pero cuando lo hice vi que tu rostro también estaba sonrojado.

– ¿Qué? – Me preguntaste cuando no contesté nada. – Por lo menos recházame o algo, pero no te quedes callado como si no hubieras escuchado nada.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – Pregunté al fin desviando el rostro. – ¿Quieres burlarte de mí?

– Tch, ¿en serio crees que te besaría sólo para burlarme de ti? No soy tan detallista como para maquinar un plan tan elaborado. ¡Si basta con que te cambie el nombre para que te pongas como una vieja en sus días!

Golpearte de nuevo habría sido darte la razón, pero sí apreté las sabanas bajo mis manos imaginando que era tu rostro el que recibía el daño.

– Sal de mi templo.

– ¡Por una mierda, Albafica, contéstame! ¿Qué carajos sientes por mí?

Tu voz hizo eco en la habitación. Me levanté y avancé en dirección al jardín.

– El Patriarca quiere verte, no deberías hacerlo esperar.

– Si estar cerca de ti me hiciera daño, ya estaría descomponiéndome bajo tierra, Alba. – Me susurraste apareciendo detrás de mí. – Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para decirme que es peligroso estar cerca de ti. Incluso acabo de besarte y no me pasó nada. Si te beso de nuevo...

– Te lastimarán las espinas.

– ¿Un golpe más? No hay problema. – Conteste girándome en tu dirección y aprisionándome entre la puerta cerrada que conducía al jardín y tu cuerpo.

– ¿Y si no es sólo eso? ¿Y si realmente te sucediera algo?

– Eso no lo podemos saber hasta que lo intentemos, Alba-chan. – Sonreíste delineando mi labio inferior.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez en tu zona baja, y tu estridente grito que despertó a todos en el Santuario puso fin a tu primer intento y también a mi barrera.

A partir de entonces, nunca desperdiciaste una sola oportunidad para besarme, acariciarme e irritarme. Pero no podía negarlo, algo en mi había cambiado. Mi forma de mirarte, mi forma de hablarte, mi forma de sentirte...

Antes, evitaba tu mirada. Si nos cruzábamos, pretendía no verte; aunque sabía que me mirabas constante e insistentemente, no me volvía en tu dirección. Luego tus ojos se volvieron una obsesión. Tratar de descifrar qué había en ellos o sólo mirarlos porque me transmitían una agradable sensación, como si me perdiera en la profundidad de ese azul sombrío, como si ahí encontrara lo más profundo de tu ser, como si ese fuera mi hogar.

Antes, evitaba tus palabras. Te decía sólo lo estrictamente necesario; te daba respuestas simples; ignoraba tus pláticas triviales; creía que todo lo que decías era estúpido y, si lo consideraba necesario, te lo hacía saber. Después tus palabras se volvieron gradualmente significativas. Por alguna razón, tus pequeñas pláticas comenzaron a cautivarme y conversábamos durante los largos viajes a nuestras misiones. Si decías algo estúpido, te lo hacía notar siempre; si hacías algo que me hiciera enfadar, te contestaba en un tono muy distinto al habitual; y si tu plática era remotamente interesante, incluso podías hacerme reír.

Antes, evitaba tu contacto. Si tu mano rozaba la mía, la retiraba de inmediato; si te sentabas a mi lado, me alejaba un poco; si tratabas de tocarme deliberadamente, te alejaba como lo requiriera la situación. Pero después, si tu mano rozaba la mía, la mantenía quieta en espera de que la tomaras entre la tuya; si te sentabas a mi lado, permanecía ahí sintiendo esa cálida sensación en mi pecho; si tratabas de tocarme deliberadamente... Si me acariciabas, mi cuerpo buscaba esa cercanía; si me besabas, mis labios ansiaban sentir más los tuyos. Poco a poco, moldeaste mi cuerpo al tuyo. Ansiaba tu cercanía, ansiaba sentirte... Sentirte conmigo y que me sintieras contigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ansiaba sentir a alguien.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez, Manigoldo?

Ladeaste ligeramente mi rostro y me besaste. Tu lengua se dejó venir en mi boca en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron. Era una sensación demasiado extraña, demasiado intensa para ser sólo un beso. Sentí tu lengua rozar la mía, enredarse con ella, acariciar las paredes interiores de mi boca, resbalarse por todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Mis manos se aferraron a tu espalda cuando sentí que comenzaba a perder la fuerza en mis piernas. "Qué raro", pensé, se suponía que quien debía sentir esos efectos eras tú y, sin embargo, yo comenzaba a sentirme mareado, asfixiado, intoxicado. Te separaste un par de milímetros para recuperar el aliento, así de cerca podía ver cada detalle de tu rostro, podía perderme en la profundidad de tus ojos, aspirar tu cálido aliento y sentir tu cosmos encendiéndose al igual que el mío.

– Si éste es el veneno de tus espinas, entonces vale la pena. – Susurraste antes de unir nuestros labios de nuevo.

Me hubiera gustado protestar, pero cada vez que tu lengua se entrelazaba con la mía algo en mi cabeza dejaba de funcionar. Colocaste tu mano en mi mentón y con tu dedo pulgar hiciste presión para abrir mi boca un poco más y degustarla con mayor facilidad. Tu otro brazo se coló al rededor de mi cintura, mientras yo seguía aferrado a tu espalda. Sedados con esa dulce sensación de placer, nuestros cuerpos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Seguiste besándome al tiempo que te acomodabas entre mis piernas y yo abracé tu cuello deseando sentirte más cerca.

– Albafica. – Me miraste con una sonrisa retorcida. – Déjame advertírtelo: No me detendré aunque me lo pidas, ¿entiendes?

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres el único que quiere hacer esto? – Te pregunté sin desviar la mirada.

Logré causar la reacción que esperaba, ahora yo no era el único sonrojado. La verdad es que estaba inmensamente nervioso, pero decírtelo habría sido demasiado vergonzoso, además era verdad que yo también quería hacerlo. Ya habías llegado tan lejos conmigo que mi cuerpo de verdad deseaba sentir mucho más de ti.

Sin perder esa sonrisa ladina, lamiste con lentitud mis labios y te deslizaste hasta llegar a mi cuello. Ahí hiciste una pausa, en la que aprovechaste para dejar una serie de marcas y besos mientras repetías mi nombre.

– D-Deja de llamarme tanto... – Te dije. – Aquí estoy.

– ¡Entonces contéstame! ¿Que yo soy el único que se está calentado?

Al terminar la pregunta acariciaste mi pecho y jugueteaste con mis pezones.

– Mmn... M-Manigoldo... Espera...

– Ah, entonces tengo que tocarte más para que hables, ¿eh?

Sin dar tiempo para protestas lamiste todo mi torso y luego me besaste de nuevo. Muchas veces habíamos llegado hasta ese punto, pero era la primera vez que te dejaba retirarme los pantalones sin protesta alguna. Con delicadeza, acariciaste mis piernas, pasando tu mano desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, mientras yo desabotonaba tu camisa que empezaba a estorbar.

– Aan... – Separé tu rostro del mío al sentir la necesidad de respirar. La falta de aire y las muchas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo me estaba haciendo soltar gemidos que habría preferido guardarme. Entonces sentí que tu mano se colaba entre mis piernas y comenzaste a acariciar mi miembro con más delicadeza de la que te creía capaz. – ¡Ah! M-Manigoldo...

– ¿Qué pasa, Alba-chan? – Me susurraste mientras tu mano libre removía algunos mechones de mi rostro. – ¿Ahora si te estás calentando? – Sonreíste con malicia saboreando la momentánea victoria.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Manigoldo? – Te pregunté alcanzando tus dedos con la boca y tocando con mi mano tu miembro aún oprimido por el pantalón.

– Tch. – Chasquéate la lengua al perder contra la provocación. – ¡Claro! ¡Mis testículos se van a reventar si los sigues haciendo esperar!

– Eres tan... – Iba a decir, pero luego sonreí resignado. – Debes estar feliz, ¿no? – Te dije liberándote de la opresión del pantalón. – Al fin vas a hacerme esto.

– Mira quién lo dice. – Me besaste fugazmente. – Esa sonrisa te delata, Albita.

Tomaste ambos miembros en tu mano, frotándolos con cuidado y a un ritmo lento, pero enloquecedor. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y temblar con cada roce, sudar ante el placer y ansiarte más con cada segundo.

– Ah... Haa... Nn... Manigh.. ¡Ah!

– Vamos, sigue provocándome con esa voz, Alba-chan. – Me dijiste sosteniendo mi mandíbula.

La humedad de ambos hacía que el roce fuera más estimulante, sentía que empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, escuchaba como una grabación mis repetidos gemidos y tu voz repitiendo mi nombre.

– Fuaa... Mn... – Llevé mi mano a mis labios tratando de calmarme, pero tú la tomaste entre la tuya para seguir escuchándome. – Ma-Manigoldo... Espera... S-Siento que...

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vienes? – Preguntaste sin la menor contemplación. – Está bien, Alba-chan.

De pronto mi vista comenzó a nublarse y sentí que mi cosmos se encendía de una forma enteramente distinta a la habitual. Apreté tu mano y la almohada cuando sentí que todas las sensaciones se intensificaban y condensaban en un punto específico de mi cuerpo.

– M-Ma... nig... ¡Ha! ¡Aaah~!

El largo gemido casi te obligó a venirte también. Me observaste mientras aún estaba absorto por la embriagante sensación del orgasmo, esperando que mi respiración se normalizara aunque fuera poco.

– Albafica, te ves extraordinariamente sexy cuando te vienes. – Dijiste besando mi mano como si hubieses pronunciado un cumplido digno de un rey.

– Manigoldo... – Te llamé y me contestaste con una caricia en el rostro. – Eres un idiota. – Te sonreí.

Me sentía extraño, inquieto, pero feliz. Temía que todo fuera a terminar una vez que acabáramos con nuestro encuentro, pero qué equivocado estaba, ¿cierto?

– Lo sé, pero si así me amas, no cambiaré. – Contestaste enredando tus dedos en un mechón de mi cabello que llevaste a tus labios y besaste.

– ¿A... mar? – Pregunté de repente atónito.

– ¿Vas a negarlo a estas alturas? – Te acercaste de nuevo a mis labios. – ¿Albafica?

Aspiré tu aliento cuando dijiste mi nombre, me perdí de nuevo en tus ojos, sentí de nuevo tu cuerpo rozar con el mío y mi cosmos encenderse de nuevo.

– No. – Te contesté al fin, después de tanto tiempo que te dejé esperando una simple respuesta. – Te amo, Manigoldo.

**~~~~0~~~~**

– ¡Hey, te estoy hablando, carajo!

El reclamo volvió al santo de Piscis a la realidad, estaba aún bajo el cuerpo de su compañero y amante, pero quizás fue precisamente la posición lo que lo remontó a aquel día.

– ¿Sabes, Manigoldo? – Le preguntó distraídamente. – Otra vez es otoño.

– Hm, sí, como todos los años, ¿no? – Le contestó con desgano Cáncer al ver que se alejaba su oportunidad de poseer nuevamente al santo.

– Manigoldo. – Le sonrió el chico acariciando su rostro y entrelazando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. – Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Manigoldo sonrió ante la proposición, le había leído el pensamiento. Lo besó con intensidad, con ganas de hacerlo venir con sólo eso, paseando su lengua por toda la cavidad de Albafica mientras éste gemía en busca de aire y a la vez pidiendo más.

Ambos se sentían embriagados con el cosmos del otro, ambos deseaban arder esos cosmos y fundirse indefinidamente en esas exquisitas sensaciones. Manigoldo se abrió paso entre las piernas de Albafica e introdujo su miembro en él con impaciencia.

– ¡Aah! – Gimió Albafica al sentirlo golpear su interior. Él también lo ansiaba, lo deseaba.

El dolor pasajero por la repentina embestida comenzó a disiparse cuando Manigoldo acarició con familiaridad su miembro y empezó a moverse a un ritmo moderado en su interior.

– Ha... Manigoldo... – Suspiró el chico mientras el aludido jugueteaba con sus pezones.

– Hm. – Sonrió Cáncer relamiéndose los labios. – Sigue hablándome así y nunca vamos a acabar, Alba-chan.

De repente Albafica sintió que alcanzaba un lugar más profundo en su interior y apretó su abrazo en el cuello de Manigoldo. Cuando tocaba ahí, cuando apuntaba al lugar correcto, lo hacía perder la cabeza. Comenzó con gemidos más largos y audibles y luego sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Manigoldo dejando pequeños rasguños cada vez que el placer lo hacía estremecerse.

– ¡Joder! Vas a volverme loco, Albafica. – Jadeó Manigoldo aumentando radicalmente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Le ponía escuchar el chasqueo de cada embestida combinarse con los gritos de placer de su Piscis, y sentir sus manos viajar por su espalda mientras su entrada se contraía en torno suyo.

– M-Ma... nigoldo... – Susurró entrecortado el chico. – Quiero más... Mucho más... de ti.

"Joder, joder, joder", pensó Manigoldo evadiendo por muy poco venirse ante las palabras de su amante. "A la mierda, voy a tomarte la palabra, Albafica de Piscis", se dijo tomándolo de la cintura para embestirle sin piedad mientras Albafica pedía entre gemidos y espasmos por más. Se agachó para lamer el ombligo de Albafica y trazó una línea recta que acabó en su mentón, haciendo que el chico temblara de placer.

– M-Manigoldo, te a-amo... – Le confesó Albafica extendiendo sus brazos en espera de ser correspondido.

– Yo también. – Lo besó Manigoldo aprisionándolo entre los suyos. – Te amo, Albafica, te amo.

– Ah, ¡ha! M-Manigoldo... – Clamó con fuerza clavando las uñas en la espalda del otro cuando sintió que su cosmos llegaba al límite.

– ¡A-Albafica! – Le contestó Manigoldo al sentir que la entrada de su Piscis se comprimía.

No hubo más palabras coherentes, tan sólo un intento de repetir el nombre de Cáncer por parte de Albafica, pero falló espectacularmente transformándolo en un largo y sonoro gemido que hizo eco en el silencioso templo de Piscis. Manigoldo lo jaló hacia si en una última maniobra para intensificar el placer y Albafica se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En ese instante, sus cosmos ardieron en el éxtasis y se fundieron en uno sólo mientras el orgasmo obraba sus maravillosas vibraciones en las mentes y los cuerpos de ambos caballeros. El cuerpo de Albafica se contrajo un par de veces en sus brazos y luego se relajó exhausto y respirando aún aceleradamente.

– Te has convertido en todo un experto en esto, Albita. – Le besó la frente Manigoldo. – Casi podría decir que eres mejor que yo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? – Le sonrió Albafica desafiante.

– Ja, ja. Sigue soñando, Albita. – Respondió Manigoldo con orgullo recostándolo de nuevo al tiempo que salía de él. – ¿Quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes?

– Es normal que el alumno supere al maestro, ¿o no?

– Hmm, supongo que entonces tendremos que averiguarlo... – Sonrió ladinamente. – ¿Quién es mejor, tú o yo?

Albafica le regresó la sonrisa. La verdad le tenía sin cuidado quién ganara ese desafío, siempre que fuera con Manigoldo, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el Yomotsu Hirasaka si era necesario.

– Está bien. – Le contestó enderezándose para besarlo. – Averigüémoslo.

Otra vez encenderían sus cosmos, otra vez los consumiría el placer y otra vez se abrazarían en el éxtasis, porque nunca podrían tener suficiente del otro, porque siempre había espacio para un poco más y porque simplemente se amaban demasiado.

– Te amo, Manigoldo.

**~~~~ omake ~~~~**

Manigoldo se acostó con los brazos detrás de su nuca, mientras Albafica permanecía sentado a un lado suyo con las piernas extendidas.

– Aah, entonces ya va un año desde que logré conquistarte... – Recordó sonriente.

– Vaya, lo dices tan arrogantemente. – Le contestó Albafica. – Pero tienes razón, lograste lo imposible, lograste que te amara. – Le sonrió depositando un beso cariñoso en los labios contrarios.

– Je, je, ¿recuerdas lo exagerado que te ponías cada vez que te besaba? – Recordó el santo de Cáncer. – ¡Siempre salías con esa mierda de que era peligroso!

– Y lo es. – Replicó Albafica en tono serio. – Es por eso que cada cierto tiempo reviso tu condición.

– ¿Para qué? – Cuestionó y sonrió malicioso. – Mira _todo_ lo que hemos hecho en este año. Ya hicimos todo lo que hay por hacer y no me mató– –

En eso empezó a toser desenfrenadamente. Albafica se asustó, no, se horrorizó. Simplemente pensar en que podría haberse envenenado por su culpa hizo que su pulso aumentara en demasía. Preocupado, lo ayudó a enderezarse con cuidado mientras seguía tosiendo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó nervioso. – ¿Puedes respirar?

– No... Mucho... – Contestó. – C-Creo que... Tendrás que darme respiración... De boca a boca...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Albafica entendió que había sido engañado, vilmente burlado. Encendió su cosmos, era hora de comprobar seriamente aquel desafío. Haría que Manigoldo le rogara hasta perder la cabeza.

– Manigoldo... – Le sonrió y Manigoldo tragó saliva al ver que algo maligno se ocultaba en su mirada. – ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, como dije antes, este fic está dedicado a Issie-chan, mi adorada Twinny, espero te guste, hermosa!<strong>

**Eres una persona muy especial y en verdad me alegro de haberte conocido X3**

**-Reviews, comentarios, reclamos y demás son bienvendios OwO**


End file.
